1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conducting polymer composition and an electronic device including a layer obtained using the conducting polymer composition, and more particularly, to a conducting polymer composition containing a siloxane material and a conducting polymer, and an electronic device including a layer obtained using the conducting polymer composition. The layer obtained using the conducting polymer composition includes a network of conducting polymer chains and has improve adhesion to an electrode formed of, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO), indium zinc oxide (IZO), etc. An (opto-)electronic device including such a layer has excellent electrical and optical characteristics and longer lifetime.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intensive research into various next generation electronic devices including, for example, emitting devices, photovoltaic devices, electrochromic devices, electrophoretic devices, organic thin film transistors, organic memory devices, etc. has been conducted.
Among the above-listed electronic devices, light emitting diodes, which are self-emissive devices, have the advantages of a large viewing angle, a high contrast, and a short response time. Light emitting diodes can be classified into inorganic light emitting diodes using an inorganic compound in their emitting layer and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDS) using an organic compound in their emitting layer. OLEDs have higher brightness, lower driving voltage, and shorter response time than inorganic light emitting diodes and can achieve full color display. Due to these advantages of OLEDs, much research into OLEDs has been performed.
OLEDs have a stacked structure including an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode. OLEDs can have various structures including, for example, a stack of an anode, a hole injecting layer, a hole transporting layer, an emitting layer, an electron transporting layer, an electron injecting layer, and a cathode, a stack of an anode, a hole injecting layer, a hole transporting layer, an emitting layer, a hole blocking layer, an electron transporting layer, an electron injecting layer, and a cathode, etc.
WO 00/65653 discloses an organic thin film semiconductor device including a Cu electrode, a layer formed of PEDOT-PSS (Poly(3,4-ethylene dioxy thiophene)-Poly(4-styrenesulfonate), an emitting layer, and a cathode.
However, since PSS in PEDOT-PSS is highly hygroscopic and can absorb about 25% of moisture in the air, the layer formed of PEDOT-PSS contains moisture. In addition, byproducts, such as a catalyst used in the synthesis of PEDOT-PSS, metal ions (Na ions, etc.), sulfate, etc. may exist in the layer formed of PEDOT-PSS. PSS can generate sulfate in the layer of PEDOT-PSS by reacting with electrons. When the anode underlying the layer formed of PEDOT-PSS is formed of ITO or IZO, due to the strong acidity (pH of about 1.8) of PEDOT-PSS, the anode are etched, thereby resulting in impurities, such as indium (In), tin (S), zinc (Zn), oxygen (O), etc., in the layer of PEDOT-PSS. In other words, the layer formed of PEDOT-PSS may contain impurities and moisture for the above-described reasons. Accordingly, when such impurities and moisture diffuse into the emitting layer, the light emitting efficiency and lifetime of the device deteriorate. Therefore, an improvement regarding these problems is required.